Transmission arrangements are known, which comprise an output shaft, which can be locked by means of a brake device. Such transmission arrangements are used, for example, for power take-off transmissions on agricultural tractors, the output shaft constituting a so-called power take-off shaft (PTO), which serves to operate an implement hitched to the tractor. For safety reasons an implement must be connected to the power take-off shaft only when the power take-off shaft is locked. However, the toothing on the power take-off shaft often does not coincide with the internal toothing on the implement to be connected, so it is necessary to turn the power take-off shaft in order to be able to connect the implement. A freewheel device ensures that the power take-off shaft can, to a certain extent, be turned even whilst in its locked state, in order to facilitate the connection of the implement to the power take-off shaft. In the state of the art such freewheel devices take the form of freewheel balls, which form an axial closure between the output shaft and the brake device and which are each supported in axial segmental depressions or axially formed segmental channels, the depressions extending only over a certain section of the circumference of the output shaft, for example over a total of 60 degrees of the circumference. Here a segmental depression, in each case concentric with the output shaft, is formed on a transmission housing wall over a circumferential section of 30 degrees and an opposing segmental depression is formed over a circumferential section of 30 degrees on a brake disk connected to the brake device for the output shaft, so that the freewheel balls are each enclosed by two axially formed and opposing segmental depressions or channels, and the brake disk is axially fixed and radially moveable. If the brake disk is then braked or locked, the brake disk, which is connected to the output shaft, can still be turned to the extent that the freewheel balls are free to roll within the depressions or channels. When one of the freewheel balls reaches one end of a depression or channel, the maximum freewheeling extent (60 degrees of the circumference of the output shaft) is reached and the brake disk locks in one direction. The brake disk can then be turned in the opposite direction (by up to 60 degrees of the circumference of the output shaft), until the freewheel balls reach the opposite end of the depression or channel. During the braking sequence the brake disk is axially loaded and engages with a brake element. The axial force exerted in this process is absorbed by the freewheel balls or is transmitted by the latter to the housing wall or to the brake device. Owing to the spherical geometry here, the force is transmitted only at one isolated point, which can lead to peak stresses and unfavorable force distributions, and ultimately to the appearance of wear phenomena on the balls and depressions or channels, or to damaging of the transmission arrangement. Such a freewheel device is furthermore of complex design construction and is cost-intensive due to the number of different parts required.